The present invention comprises a New Guinea Impatiens, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Fisnics Orred’.
‘Fisnics Orred’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large, orange-red flowers, medium green foliage, narrow leaves and about medium sized plant habit.
‘Fisnics Orred’ originated from a hybridization made in the summer of 2004 in a controlled breeding program in Hillscheid, Germany. The female parent was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘K04-3516-6,’ with red flowers having a small pink eye, and with compact plant habit.
The male parent of ‘Fisnics Orred’ was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘K02-0172-1’ with orange flower color in combination with dark green foliage and fairly tall plant habit.
‘Fisnics Orred’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in the spring of 2005 in a controlled environment in Moncarapacho, Portugal.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Fisnics Orred’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in July 2005 in a controlled environment in Moncarapacho, Portugal.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in February 2006 in Hillscheid, Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Fisnics Orred’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Fisnics Orred’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Canada on Apr. 29, 2008 and in Switzerland on Mar. 20, 2008. ‘Fisnics Orred’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.